Kindergarten Wizards
by Swing-Your-Razor-High
Summary: The Harry Potter crew in kindergarten! Hopefully better than it sounds. Just a cute little fic i decided to write, please R
1. First day of school

CHAPTER ONE: First day of school

"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Dudley yelled, running around the house as his mother tried to comb his hair. He ran by his six-year-old cousin Harry and push him over. "OUTTA THE WAY, POTTER!"

"Come here, Dudders, so that mommy can take your picture," Aunt Petunia cooed to her son, ignoring the fact that he had pushed over his cousin. Dudley was dressed in new clothing that fit his chubby body rather well, new shoes, and had his hair combed over nicely. Harry, on the other hand, was thin and dressed in Dudley's old clothing, which was much too big. He wore Dudley's old sneakers and his hair was jet black, rather long, and stuck up in back. His aunt hadn't even bothered to comb it. To make him look even stranger, he had glasses that were taped together in the middle and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Why does he have to go too?" Dudley whined, pointing at Harry after his mother was done taking pictures. "He'll ruin everything, just like he ruined that vase!"

"The law requires that he goes to school," Aunt Petunia said rather stiffly, "and if he causes any trouble at school, he'll get no meals for a week." She cast Harry a cold glare before tossing him a plastic sack with a few school materials in it.

"I won't, Aunt Petunia," Harry promised. Aunt Petunia snorted and escorted Dudley out to the car with Harry following in their wake.

A/N: HAHAHAAHA! It's not a romance story, surprise surprise! I hope u like this, and sorry that this first chappie is a extremely short


	2. School problems

CHAPTER TWO: School problems

"Have fun at school, Duddey-poo," Aunt Petunia said to Dudley, kissing him on the cheek as she left him and Harry in front of the kindergarten doorway. The two children stood in the doorway, looking at all the children in the room, rolling around, fighting, laughing, and playing with each other.

"Just go stand in the corner or something," Dudley hissed at Harry before he shoved past him into the room. Harry rubbed his sore shoulder and followed his cousin inside. He looked around the room for someone to be friends with. Spotting a blonde haired boy, he walked over to him and held out his hand.

"Hi. My name's Harry. Wanna be friends?"

"Talk to me again and I'll get my friends Crabbe and Goyle to kick your butt," the boy said, wrinkling his nose at Harry and walking away with two bigger boys. His cronies cracked their knuckles threatingly at Harry, causing him to back up and fall over a pile of blocks.

"Watch it!" yelled a girl with a pug-like face. She and a few other girls glared at Harry as he scrambled backwards to the wall. He curled up into a fetal position and watched the children play. Then a middle-aged woman with black hair tied back into a bun walked into the room.

"Hello, children! Welcome to your first day of kindergarten. My name is Ms. Kippers and I will be your teacher. Please, take a seat at one of the tables." The children scrambled to get a good seat as Ms. Kippers took out a long pointing stick. Harry looked around at all the tables and found an empty one by a chubby boy with brown hair.

"Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked the boy cautiously.

"Sure," he answered with a shrug. Harry sat down and turned to face the teacher.

"Now, today we're going to get to know each other better. I'm going to call each of you up and you can tell us your name and something special about yourself." Ms. Kippers walked to the front of the room and faced the children. "Like this; my name is Anita Kippers and I have a college degree. Now let's see, who's next?" Hands shot up into the air like missles. "You," she said pointing to a child. The blonde boy who threatened Harry earlier walked to the front of the room.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and my family is very rich," he said.

"Good. Next." She pointed to the chubby boy sitting next to Harry. He walked to the front of the room, but tripped and fell on his face. The class laughed. "Children, he could've gotten hurt! That is not funny." The boy scrambled foreward and talked rather quietly.

"My name is Neville Longbottom and I have a pet toad named Trevor."

"Good. Next." And so it went on. A red-haired boy named Ron Weasley said he had five brothers and one sister. A girl with brown frizzy hair in pigtails called Hermione Granger said that she had read The Lord of the Rings trilogy in three days. A boy named Dean Thomas said he could count to twenty in Spanish. After a boy named Seamus Finnigan had told the class a very...intriguing story about his cousin, leaving the class scarred for life, the teacher called on Harry. Harry got up and walked shakily to the front of them room.

"M-my name is...is..."

"Haha, look at him! His clothes are too big!" laughed a girl in the front row.

"Yeah, and his hair looks funny!"

"His glasses keep slipping down his nose!"

"And they gots tape in the middle!"

"He's reeeeeaally skinny too! I wonder if he's even eated food before." Every insult felt as if tears were being jerked from Harry's eyes. The teacher tried to settle the class down, but no such luck. Harry felt anger and pain surge up inside him. It grew and grew. Until-

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" screamed the class as the sprinklers on the ceiling went off and drenched everyone. Harry was shocked. Did he do it again?

"Calm down! Go out into the hallway! C'mon!" the teacher herded the sopping wet kids out into the hallway.

"Wait til my father hears bout this!" said Draco in disgust.

"The school is haunted!" cried out one of the boys.

"Now children calm down!" the teacher yelled over all the noise, flipping a switch down to shut off the sprinklers. "There we go, now let's go back inside and have story time." The children followed their teacher back into the classroom. Dudley looked at Harry with an evil grin.

"I'm telling mummy and daddy!" he said triumphantly. Harry groaned. Now he was really in for it.

A/N: Poor Harry! I'll update ASAP, m'kay?


	3. Tsk tsk Ronald

WARNING: This chapter contains a few bad words!

CHAPTER THREE: Tsk Tsk Ronald

"And then the little wizard found his lost wand and lived happily ever after with his friends. The End." Ms. Kippers finished the story called "The Littlest Wizard", a rather pathetic attempt at a method of entertainment for children, seeing as it really had no plot and the Littlest Wizard was a dismal looking stick-person. Hermione raised her hand.

"Technically speaking, m'am, squirrels, rabbits, and flowers are incapable of speaking, therefore that story had no ounce of education did it?" The teacher blinked and closed the book.

"Color time, children!" The children made their way back to their seats. Harry was chuckling to himself from Hermione's confusing comment.

"Neville! Stop hogging the crayons!" Seamus said angrily, throwing a ball of paper at Neville's head.

"Can you pass me a maroon?" Ron asked.

"What's maroon?" asked Neville.

"Isn't that a type of pond?" questioned Dean.

"That's a lagoon," Harry corrected.

"Maroon is the reddish brown color. No, that's violet red...gah, just pass the box!"

"What're you drawing, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking over at his picture.

"My parents...or what I think they'd look like anyway."

"You've never seen your parents before?" Ron asked.

"No. They died when I was a baby."

"My parents are gone too. I live with my Gran," Neville told him, "I know how you feel."

"What's that, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking at her picture in confusion.

"It's the Periodic Table of Elements," Hermione told him proudly, putting her curly pigtails behind her.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he asked in disgust. Dean gasped.

"Ron said the 'H' word!" he called out. Ron's ears turned red, and the teacher made him stand in the corner for five minutes. After that she gave him a long talk about words we should and shouldn't use.

"You should know better, Ron," Hermione said as he sat down.

"Piss off," Ron said angrily.

"Ron said the 'P' word!" Again, Ron was sent to the corner.

"It's alright, Ron. I get in trouble all the time at home," Harry assured him as he sat down from the corner.

"Yeah, well I can't help it! It's just part of my vocabulary."

"Perhaps you should expand your vocabulary like me," Hermione told him.

"Bitch," muttered Ron.

"Ron said the 'B' word!" Ron was beginning to memorize wallpaper patterns in the corner.

"Trying to set a record or something?" asked Seamus.

"Really, Ron, you know it's coming every time!" Harry said.

"It slips! I swear it does!" growled Ron.

"Control it then," Hermione told him with a shrug.

"Well you're a git!"

"Ron said-AHHHHHH!" Ron tackled Dean, stuffed a plush monkey in his mouth, and tied him to the chair with a dress up handkerchief. Then he sat down with a smug look on his face. "No problem." Harry, Neville, Seamus, even Hermione all burst into silent giggles. The teacher hadn't noticed Ron's actions and continued her paperwork at her desk. Harry smiled to himself. He was really starting to enjoy kindergarten.

A/N: I did indeed see The Goblet of Fire, for the second time just tonight actually. But at the part in the Riddle house, the film like melted or something and there was all this magma-like stuff on the screen, so that was pretty cool. Me and my cousin played with a bouncy ball in the theater until they fixed it. Anyway, enough of that, please be patient for my next entry!


	4. Harry's in trouble!

CHAPTER FOUR: Harry's in trouble!

"MUM, DAD, HARRY DID SOMETHING BAD AT SCHOOL!" Dudley yelled as soon as they got home. Uncle Vernon barged into the room, looking livid.

"What'd you do, boy!" he growled.

"He made all the sprinklers on the ceiling go off!" Dudley announced triumphantly. Uncle Vernon's face turned scarlet and he picked Harry up by the hair.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU, BOY! NO-ONE-MUST-KNOW!" Disgusted, Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard under the stairs and threw Harry in as though he were nothing more than a bag of flour, rather than a six-year-old boy.

"I didn't do it on purpose, honestly!" Harry called through the door as Vernon locked it, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"No meals for three days, got it Potter?" snarled Uncle Vernon through the door. He locked the door and walked away. Harry could hear Dudley prancing up the stairs, taking care to make as much noise as he could as he sand "Harry's in trouble! Harry's in trouble!" Harry dropped onto his cot and cried. Why did these things keep happening? Why was he the one blamed every time? Why were the Dursleys so cruel to him? Why! Why! Why!

A/N: Sorry it's extremely short, but I'll update soon


	5. New friends

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy w/ my other HP fanfic as well as having play practice every night and school. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER FIVE: New friends

"Alright Harry? You look like you're suffering from severe lack of nutrition," Hermione remarked at snack time.

"You can have some of my graham crackers if you want," offered Neville. Harry accepted them gratefully.

"Thanks Neville," he said taking a large bite out of one.

"Do your Aunt and Uncle feed you enough?" asked Ron.

"Well-" Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"Haha, what's the matter Harry? Not getting enough to eat?" he asked with a smirk as his cronies Crabbe and Goyle giggled in their stupid way. "What, does your family live in the sewers or something?"

"Leave him alone!" Hermione said fiercely.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Booknerd. Miss 'ooohh I read the Lord of the Rings trilogy in three days!' HA! Who would care about that?" Malfoy said in a mean voice. Hermione's eyes began to swim with tears.

"Knock it off or I'll knock your head off!" threatened Ron, who seemed to have taken a liking to Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle advanced towards Ron, cracking their knuckles threateningly.

"Best watch what you say," Malfoy said coldly, and with that he and his cronies went back to their table.

"Just ignore him Hermione," said Ron comfortingly, "I hear his family are real gits." He cast Dean a warning look, as though daring him to tell the teacher.

"Eep!" said Dean, and he crawled under the desk.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Hermione said to Ron with a shy smile. Ron turned red and grinned.

"It was nothing," he replied.

"This is awesome...I've never had any real friends before," Harry said happily. "All I have is my cousin, Dudley, and he's so mean to me."

"Well we're glad to be friends with you, Harry," Ron said, beaming.

"Yeah, we'll always be friends...friends forever!" said Neville happily. The friends all laughed and continued their snack in peace.


End file.
